The Golden 7th Year
by MysticalQuill
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide after the war to go back to Hogwarts and finish their education. Harry brings it upon them they should enjoy their final year like no other. They deserve it after all. They slowly recover from their past and decide to break down their walls.


As Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived in the Gryffindor common room after being away for a year they took a moment to reminisce. They each sat down in front of the burning crackling fire and stared at it. They watched as the fire licked the wood and danced. It seemed as it knew exactly what it needed to do every time. Hermione bit her lower lip and tears began to swell in her eyes and a lump formed into her throat.

"It's almost as nothing's changed, yet everything has." Said Ron as Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder. Harry then stood up in front of them.

"Ron, Hermione do you realize the only way we can get through this last year is to have fun and make memories?" Hermione looked at him "Harry of course but…"

Harry insisted, "Hermione I wont let us be depressed and constantly being afraid of what's going to happen next, he's gone and even though we lost people we have to honor their memories by keeping Hogwarts alive."

Ron stood up then as well, "I agree, think about it Hermione, when was the last time you saw Ginny or Neville truly enjoying themselves?."

Hermione was hesitant. "I know...you have to realize though, they will never forget who...what happened..."

Harry cut in "Hermione I'm not saying forget what happened, Merlin no. Just that we need to make things come together again. Start having fun making people smile, and laugh. We need to start fresh."

"I'm not saying that Hermione, I'm saying what's wrong with pushing boundaries a bit, look were just having a well deserved last year."

Hermione then understood. "Your right Harry." Ron nodded.

Hermione then wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him. Ron joined in as well.

Hermione then broke off. "Alrighty Now to the interesting stuff." Hermione pulled out her schedule from her bag. "Harry, Ron did you two get your schedules yet?," "Yeah" They both answered. "Blimey" Ron said, "Divination, The one thing I didn't miss was that loon, I swear she's madder than Lovegood." Harry chuckled as Hermione smirked. Hermione started to turn irritated as she thought of Professor Trelawney. Maybe the war has changed her she thought. Hermione shot up. "It's time for Breakfast." She said with enthusiasm. As they walked out of the common room Ron said "Merlin knows we need it to survive that mad loon."

Within a few minutes upon arriving to the great hall, they had gobbled up their breakfast. Harry smiled at how Hogwarts elf's had always outdid themselves with the feast they put out. Ron was busy making impersonation of Greyback while Hermione rollednher eyes but couldn't help but giggle. Looking around at familiar faces gave them a sense of ease. After Breakfast was over it was time for class.

The trio's echoing footsteps could be heard in the silence of the castle. As they passed familiar paintings, and turns, and walked up familiar steps reality began to sink in. Nearing closer to their first class they slowly began to realize that the worst was behind them. From their first year when they had to face their professors' wards to get to the stone, to the chamber of secrets and the fear it awakened in each of them, to the dementors Harry faced in his third year, so on and so forth. All is not forgotten, but remembered full of loss and the pain that accompanied it. Strength. That is what they had gathered from their experiences as a trio. Strength. That is what had gotten them though each hardship. From beginning to end, strength will always be with them.

As they approached the classroom Ron made a sour face. "Lets get this bloody over with." Harry, already ahead of the two, peered inside of Trelawney's class room. it was nearly packed students were already in the class, they all walked in and took a seat. After settling in they looked at their tables and what they saw made them immediately regret coming. Tealeaves.

* * *

**A/N: This story is being written by two authors and we would love to hear what you think. Please feel free to write a review :)**

**P.s In this Story Professor Snape lives...You will be seeing him shortly.**


End file.
